Metempsychosis
by SatinBtweenLinez
Summary: The way she was watching was scaring me. It was like she was losing control right before my eyes. Who knew what venom would do to a person; what it would do to Alice?
1. Chapter 1: Cadaverous

**A/N: This be my first Twilight story…EVER. I will change 1 property of all vampires in this story. They have fangs. Yes they do. Don't really wanna hear those complaints so deal with it. Also, don't expect Eddie to be the hero or hottie. Hell no. Possible lover, sure. Every last character has the chance of taking someone as their lover, so keep reading despite my slowness. Alright, let's begin.**

_**Cadaverous-**_

_ca__dav__er__ous_

   _/__k__ə__ˈ__dæv__ə__r__ [k__uh__-dav-er-__uh__s]_

–_adjective _

_1. of or like a corpse. _

_2. pale; ghastly_

Glass shards rained down on the emptied streets, and a blood-curdling howl wracked the eardrums of every nearby individual. Silence was cut like butter as another shriek ravaged through the air. Thunder followed the shriek and foreshadowed the trouble to come.

Figures laughed and stalked off from the madness. Another particle moving scream filled the air and left the nearby town quaking. Bells rang out and at once the town was alarmed. Women and children scattered to the designated safe place while men gathered to find the noise and eliminate it.

Another deafening roar sounded. Ferocious beyond any compare, the townspeople continued to scatter.

The origin of the screams continued to twitch lightly in agony. Eyes tightly shut, and fists balled into hard stones, the figure looked to be in distress. Suddenly a screech erupted from the mouth of the body. Just as quickly it ceased.

A silhouette moving at inhuman speeds swept up the body and zipped through the rain. A quick flash of lightning revealed what seemed to be a person of beautiful proportions. The sight was no more, as the person continued to dash towards a ghastly building.

Reaching the supposed target, the person dropped the body on the steps of the building. Another flash of lightning exposed an air empty of a person, air present of a lifeless body, and a rickety sign reading 'Institute of Research'.

A howl from the lifeless body certainly let the inhabitants of the building know that research was to be done. Men hauled the body into the eerie operating room. The body was dumped onto a table as soon as another shriek ruptured not only the windows of the facility, but the eardrums of the men.

A doctor with neat blonde hair and a ragged looking suit raced into the large room and proceeded to assess the situation. The body had stopped screaming and was breathing at a slow pace. With extreme caution the doctor approached and touched the body. No movements were made. Relaxing slightly the doctor called to several other men.

And so was the first day.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

_Day 2, 1879_

Nothing. Inconclusive. Absolute and total nothing. Dr. Bennigan, found nothing the first night. He was sure he'd find just as much today. The day looked bleak and with little to no light, seeing as the light bulbs were burning out rather quickly. To Dr. Bennigan, nothing could be achieved.

Growling, Dr. Bennigan sat in his chair by the patient. How could this person, or girl rather, be so…different? The tests had all been in vain. Nothing was able to penetrate her skin, and she wouldn't wake up. It all seemed to be some type of ruse for one to fall in at this point.

He ran a cramped hand through his now messy blonde locks and glanced over at his men. They were all sleeping and by the looks of it, nothing would get accomplished today. He chuckled to himself. As if anything was getting done anyhow.

A low growl erupted from his stomach. He sighed. Time to go do something.

And so was the second day.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

_Day 3, 1879_

Dr. Bennigan awoke from his sleep to see a pair of black eyes staring back at him. As soon as he thought to react the eyes were gone and so was the body. Scrambling to his feet he realized the light bulb was out and there was lightning outside.

"Where am I?!" A silkily angry voice shouted borderline shattering Dr. Bennigan's eardrums. He winced and covered his ears.

"Why does it burn?!" Again he winced and scooted off to his right. A streak of lightning was carved into the sky. The girl was over a man seemingly biting his neck. Again total darkness veiled Dr. Bennigan's eyes.

"I need more." Came the surprisingly calm voice. Yells could be heard now and the shuffling of men's feet was also audible. Another bolt flew through the air and the eyes were back on Dr. Bennigan again.

"Who. Am. I?" Dr. Bennigan gulped and managed to squeak out,

"Is-Isabella M-Ma-Marie—Swan." And his last breath was taken from him with ease.

_Isabella's P.O.V. - Day 3 (Night), 1879_

Fuck. It burns so damn bad.

Children, wives, men. I don't really give a damn. I just need more blood.

I don't remember shit. My name is just some title I was given I guess. But 'Isabella'? Ugh. What a terrible, horrible excuse for a name. Maybe 'Bella' would suit just a little better. No matter. I'm fucking starving.

There just wasn't enough. The numbers were dwindling. And so was my strength and speed. There really wasn't enough. I sat down, exhausted. I heard the bells and steps of people I hadn't killed yet, but I couldn't waste the energy to care. The burning returned, I ignored it and before I knew better I wasn't outside.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

A new place welcomed me. It was ugly and nasty, and had no blood. I was stuck in the room. I couldn't get any blood in here.

Enraged I begin to pound on the walls. The walls barely shook and I soon realized why. I was exhausted. I closed my eyes to sleep.

…

Maybe I was just having a little trouble. I tried again.

…

Wow… I knew I was hungry, but no blood was there, so sleep was my only option.

…

……

………

Dammit! No sleeping either?! I groaned and tried my hand at counting sheep.

1…

7…

28…

298…

524…FUCK!

No sleep. Great. I winced as the sun burned into my sensitive eyes. Then a shiny sparkling caught my attention. Shit. I sparkle in the sunlight.

…Really, who the hell invented this shit. Really, what the hell?

And so was the final day.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

**A/N: Should I bother continuing it? Will someone review? Will I bother to update? Stay tuned and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Infinity

**A/N: Ch. 2 is here and it just may be queer. Ladies and gentleman, it's the newest installment. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you. I really do. I hope someone is impressed or at least likes it. And hopefully someone takes pity on me and reads and reviews. And so it began…**

_**Infinity-**_

_in·fin·i·ty_

_ĭn-fĭn'ĭ-tē [in-fin-i-tee]_

_-noun_

_The quality or condition of being infinite._

_Unbounded space, time, or quantity._

_An indefinitely large number or amount._

_Mathematics: The limit that a function ƒ is said to approach at x = a when ƒ(x) is larger than any preassigned number for all x sufficiently near a._

_Isabella's P.O.V.- Someday in the Winter Months, 1879_

I opened my eyes to see the same room glaring at me as it was 2 minutes ago.

I don't know very much about this 'condition' as the pitiful men inside the institute put it. They haven't fed me in 2 days. 2 days.

If you call eating, sending a thin, little boy in here and draining every last drop of bitter blood you can, then eating here was top notch. 2 days was Hell. 1 day was halfway to Hell. I know they do this to keep me weak. It's working perfectly.

Experiments too.

They try everything. Needles that won't penetrate my skin, various foul tasting liquids shoved into my mouth. Sometimes I may get lucky, I may catch an unsuspecting worker. It's like candy to me.

Candy?

Dammit, what the hell?

Then, there was this 'God' theory these people seemed to have. God apparently created all things, including me. Adam and…and…Eva?

Evan?

Steve?

…Eve. Adam and Eve. Right, well they tried this liquid out on me. Holy water, I think. All the same this religion thing is completely useless. Then, they do this praying thing. I tried it once. It was a useless act. No answers, no received calls, nothing. If I did receive an answer, I had nothing but eternal life left…

Eternal. Infinite time. I knew this much about myself. I was here forever until I figured out some way to kill myself. Dying sounds so much better. I was dying once. The transformation. Every part of my once human self died. It started at my shoulder and went down. A scalding virus kissing every inch of my inner and outer being started its journey downwards. It hit my toes then stopped.

Without warning the cunning virus rotated to sweep over my already previously tortured areas and began to start an even more gruesome adventure into the innards of my mind. The poison spread and changed me into an entirely new…new…

I shifted slightly from the noise coming from the door by the lamp left for the doctors see. A woman with russet hair stumbled in. The rusty, iron door was slammed behind her. I heard her soft sob as she sat on the grimy floor.

Immediately following the movement, I smelt blood. Not regular blood pulsing through a regular human's veins, but a solely feminine blood.

Menstruation.

She shifted again with her hand in her hands and her legs behind her. The air was now dense with something else.

Arousal.

A delirious smirk took over my passive expression. I took a causeless breath of air and basked in the high it gave me. Another breath later, and I succumbed to my animalistic ways and approached the woman with a confident saunter.

"Hello. Welcome to my glorious lair." My smirk slowly transformed into a feral grin as I saw her flinch at the sound of my voice resounding against the empty walls of my room.

"W-Wh-Who are you?" her timid voice tickled my eardrums and venom gathered in my mouth. I swallowed the pungent fluid and continued onward.

"Are you…feeling zealous, maybe lustful?" I soon reduced my saunter to a hands and knee crawl. She shuddered and moved backwards into the door. "Don't be frightened, I come to take the pain away." I heard her heart rate spike and I lunged at her without completely demolishing her skeletal structure.

"Let me take control." Without skipping a beat, her worn and tattered dress was at her neck and her panties were discarded in the dark. Pausing to see her face, I spit out the pool of venom in my mouth and set out to work.

Oh so sweet. Greedily, I licked at the new found mixture I'd discovered. Her moans and hisses stimulated my work. Blood flood readily into my mouth along with this sweet…stuff. All warm, unlike me. I spread her thighs wider and wider. She complied with a wail of euphoria. A climax of fluid hit the roof of my mouth and her wail turned into a full out howl of pleasure. The excitement only fueled my fire. I shoved my tongue in and out, in and out, in and out,

_Crack!_

I sighed. I slurped up the rest of the natural honey and I moved to the neck of the lifeless woman. While drinking I assessed her death.

I crushed her pelvic area. Great. I groaned and finished off one of my more lavish meals to date since the fat doctor that wandered around the corner to far…

Never mind that. I was filled with enough energy to support a month of living, and about a week of functional living. The corpse was dry and I tossed it over to a far off corner in the room. It'd be gone in the morning. I wish I could be too. I groaned and huddled away from the lamp. I closed my eyes.

…

Damn. Still worth a try though.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t_

_Someday in the Winter Months, 1879_

I can't believe I did that!

The entire scene with the woman was finally starting to hit home with me. I had sex with a woman, although it killed her. I can't believe it. My first that I remember was a poor menstruating woman who was probably caught in the act with some other man and was sentenced to die here and she probably had a beautiful life and…and…and…

That was my first.

I shuddered and curled up tightly. I let out a choked sob. I felt more and more wrack my body then reached up to wipe my tears away.

…

Wait, I can't cry? I sobbed even louder. Still no tears stained my face. Sobs continued to escape my lips. Somewhere in between my sobs turned into troubled and angry howls. How fucked was I really at this point? Why did I have to be created? Why would God…

God?

If God created everything, did God create me? God is a cruel God. He doesn't give a damn about me. He didn't give damn about what happened to that woman.

So, why should I?

Why should I care what kills or doesn't kill this woman? Surely of this God character doesn't, I shouldn't. She died. I died. God didn't care. I've killed many people. God didn't care. I don't.

My screeches died down and a languid guise took over my once pained expression. Might as well spend my time waiting for an eternity to end.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t_

_Someday in the Spring Months, 1879_

I jerked away from the door into another corner as the door was unlocked. Agonizingly slow the door opened. I gasped as an abnormal smell wafted into the room. Instinctively, I growled and reverted to a crouching stance. I glared at the now completely ajar door. My body twitched at the sound of growling and hissing. I smelt a bit of blood and my throat burned, however I backed in to my corner. Unintelligible shouting could be heard along with loud pounding. I glared at the agape door.

I felt a slight sense of panic before _she _walked in.

She was petite, borderline tiny, and had edged and eminent features. Her full lips were fixed in a prominent snarl and her rubicund eyes were narrowed towards me. I hardly noticed the slam of the tarnished door behind her. I flicked my eyes over her body quickly to assess her. Her small but supple breasts heaved with every strained breath she took. Her alluringly pallid skin entranced me as she approached. A distinct feel of dizziness swept over me as her short, spiked, almost black hair bounced as she continued her walk towards me.

A vehement growl broke the reverie I was in. A dazzlingly uncanny grin glossed her defined features.

"A fearsome one we have here, hm?" Her voice danced daintily on my eardrums soothing the anxiety I once had. The growl increased in volume and her grin seemed to stretch even further. Without warning, she was in front of me. I did not flinch however, but the growl erupted from the silence.

"It's rude to growl at company." She stated in an even tone. Confusion burst forth in my mind and I swiftly realized it was me who was making noise. I manage to hold back the growl that threatened to crawl out my throat to speak.

"Who are you?" She laughed. It tinkled like miniature bells and chimes. It echoed within my being and brought strange warmth to my mind.

"Well, if you care to know, I am Alice." She held out her hand and I looked at it. Instead of…well doing whatever she wanted me to do with it, I spoke.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan." I cringed at the end of my name. She…Alice seemed to notice.

"Why do you cringe at your name?"

"It sounds funny." She quirked her eyebrow and wrinkled her nose…cutely? Maybe.

"Bella is better." She replied. My eyes widened. She giggled. "Bella. Bel-la. Bellllllll-a." I heard another fit of giggles. I glared in her direction.

"Bella is better, but that's no reason to laugh at me." Again more snorts of beautiful laughter tinkled in my ears. Though soothing to my ears, the laughter began to feed my ire. As I heard more of it, my irritation grew. I tackled her.

We darted across the floor and more of the frustrating chuckling could be heard fluttering throughout the dreary room. Groaning I placed my head on the floor.

"Why do you laugh at me? I'm supposed to be scary." She guffawed. I sighed in frustration.

She suddenly flipped us over.

"I'm just like you." She grinned. My mouth hung open limply.

She was right. I didn't have an insane need to kill her, nor did she have a steady heart beat. She was good and dead just like me. Insanely enough, this fact only pulled me closer into this puzzle.

Speaking of closer…

My head was now nuzzled tightly between her…well…er…um…

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you're just too lovely." I sighed and began to scoot myself upwards from her…breasts. She moved and she was soon seen in the corner adjacent from me. I grunted and crawled to my own corner. Alice. Alice. Alice. I closed my eyes for a split second.

I felt a cool breath hit my face. It smelled faintly of dianthuses and magnolias. Without warning, I felt a light weight object settle in my lap.

Alice. Alice. Alice.

Alice snuggled closer into me and stilled. I was still freaked out and I froze on contact.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I couldn't help a smirk from forming on my features.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." Alice giggled and closed her eyes. I did the same to mentally rest and to think about… an infinity of…

Alice. Alice. Alice.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

**A/N: Right, well this is a filler chappy. By the by, heads up, Alice is not typical Alice and Bella is more or less a typical rebel Bella, although not for her time. Trust me when I say people from back then usually don't curse as much. I am aware for all those who care. I actually planned this story out so I know what happens next. Read and Review and you might know too. (Yes, I was rhyming if you caught it.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Liaison

**A/N: I have decided something important. I am going to write the chapters before I post them. Yes, I will. THERFORE, I will have time to be lazy. I will say I am willing to make this story one of the longer ones…ever in Alice/Bella history, or any Twilight history for that matter, but motivation is key. I am open to new ideas so I can revise my chapters and edit my story plan details. Also, I don't mind criticism. It's great when I get it so feel free. All-in-all, expect very frequent updates. And so it began…**

_**Liaison-**_

li⋅ai⋅son

lē'ā-zŏn' [lee-ey-zawn]

-_noun_

_the contact or connection maintained by communications between units of the armed forces or of any other organization in order to ensure concerted action, cooperation, etc. _

_a person who initiates and maintains such a contact or connection. _

_an illicit sexual relationship. _

_Cookery: the process of thickening sauces, soups, etc., as by the addition of eggs, cream, butter, or flour._

_Alice's P.O.V.- The 23__rd__ of April, 1879_

By now I suppose the feelings of natural chagrin as I had arrived have passed. My dear Bella seemed to enjoy my lack of personal boundaries, and I cannot say I minded being so close to my beautiful maiden. It was unusual, she had no real idea of what she was, yet she seemed to carry a pain beyond most of us.

By us I mean, vampires. We do exist. I know only one however, and he turned me into _this._ He told me everything I know. Bella, however, did not get the chance to learn and because of that, I believe she is suffering. I also do not remember anything of my past. But, through my wondrous powers, I am able to recall insufficient pieces.

Powers are a special quirk only some vampires have. I am one of the special vampires apparently. I am one of the vampires God hated the most, it seems. Though it may appear glorious to be able see into the unbidden future, it is painful. Living life, as much as a vampire can live it, it torturous as one will always see one mystery after another even into the future there is no clarity or certainty, only life after a decision whether it be right or wrong.

I can see these things for anyone. Be it me, a doctor here, or my Bella…

My Bella, really now? Am I already so intoxicated by her faultless pulchritude? I believe I am. By day one I was struck with…no, I cannot…

"Alice. Why are you messing with my hair?" I broke from my dream-like thoughts and grinned up at Bella who was sporting her usual glare directed entirely at me.

"I do not know or care my beautiful Bella." She groaned and I am certain she would be blushing had she had the ability to do so. I moved slightly from Bella's lap to place my nose in the crook of her neck. I inhaled, albeit extraneous, and relished in the flower-patterned redolence. Gardenias and honeysuckle, peculiar but incredibly addictive. Abruptly, I found myself against the wall across from Bella. I shook my head to clear it and focus my gaze upon Bella.

"Alice! What the hell?!" I was not scared, nor was I intimidated, but I was worried for my Bella. Her eyes were an unsettling black, and my expression was then shifted into a fretful one. She looked around wildly and huddled more into her corner.

"Bella what is wrong? Did I--" I began to say but Bella interrupted.

"You made me feel things! I don't understand them! I feel something other than agony and confusion! You, you, y-you…" She shivered and hugged herself tightly. I debated whether to come over and calm her, and I decided to enact my plan. I crawled over slowly and I placed my frigid hands on her equally algid face.

"Bella, what are you feeling that is causing you this unneeded pain?" She shook my hands off her and looked down at her feet. A timid voice I had never heard skirted across my ears and startled me.

"Alice, what is l-lo-love?"

She asked me what love is? How would I know, I'm dead. A crude chuckle tore through the awkward silence.

"Isabella, how am I supposed to know?" I saw Bel—Isabella cringe a sick part of me reveled in it. "I am dead. You are dead. Love is not even designed for dead peo—hell we're not even _normal_ people! We're deadly murderers! Monsters, Isabella! From what I comprehend, love is not given to mass murderers so cruel and callous as to even drink, _indulge_, in their victims blood. We _live_ off of it! How vulgar Isabella!

"Are you really so blind to believe love is even our rite? Isabella, do you love me?" Isabella paused and seemed to actually think about this. Another heartless laugh sprang forth from the darkest pits of my soul. How stupid. Isabella tore her eyes from the floor and looked at me with an intense passion that I couldn't place.

Without alarm, a harsh mental pull tugged at my conscious and I had no hope but to obey its call.

_Vision # 342_

_"Alice, I don't know what love is, and I doubt I will ever truly know, but I feel something so strong for you that in all my memory I can't remember_. _I really don't know what to call it, but if I had to name it, it would be an inhuman desire to hold you in my lifeless arms until the day that my infinity ends."_

_"Bella…I—I want you so bad." Bella's smile faded and she observed Alice's darkening eyes._

_"Alice I--" Bella was cut short as Alice tackled her and ended up straddling her. She grinned wide and licked her ashen lips._

_"Bella, Bella, Bella. I want you." Bella's eyes widened considerably and she whimpered as Alice began to kiss her neck._

_"But, I want you to—" Bella was cut off as a pair of lips closed over her own._

_Alice's P.O.V.- The 23__rd__ of April, 1879_

I sat up from my previously slumped position. Bella was looming over me with a troubled expression. What the hell? What did I just decide to do? What did Bella just decide to do?

"Alice, I don't know what love is, and I doubt I will ever truly know, but I feel something so strong for you that in all my memory I can't remember." Bella paused and my mind raced. I went through my options and I finally decided on one simple thing.

"I really don't--"Bella's mini speech was cut to a short end as I pressed my lips upon hers.

I felt another mental jerk at my mind and I unwillingly succumbed.

_Vision # 343_

_"You can't do that! She did not do anything wrong!" A girl that could be identified as Alice yelled swinging a tiny fist at tall, handsome male._

_"Shut up, Alice! You have no business being here anyway!" He growled shoving her into a tree. Alice's petite body flew back and a sickening crack could be heard. Alice hissed in pain and slid onto the floor._

_"Can I take 'er of yur hands for a little while?" Came a voice laced with drunkenness. The male looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and dashing off. Alice cowered into the tree, but yelped at the movement of her left arm. The gruff man approached with his pants at his ankles and ready to rape Alice. Alice whimpered before her vision went out._

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

_The same male seen earlier yelling at Alice, whose face was beautifully sculpted, chuckled. He nudged another figure next to him, who was also of great beauty, grinned crookedly. The secondary boy kicked a barely thriving mass on the grass in front of them. A closer look revealed the mass to be Bella._

_"So this is the one Jacob has supposedly imprinted on, huh?" A deep masculine voice observed. The voice arose from the first male and the second one could be seen grimacing._

_"It's a shame she has to suffer for his actions." The secondary male spoke again._

_"She shouldn't go around flippantly causing a full out war!" The prior roared._

_"She's nothing more than an unaware peasant girl. A mere human. How would she know that she started anything?"_

_"Didn't Jacob bother to tell her of his filthy beginnings?"_

_"And risk putting humans into jeopardy? Absolutely not. Then we'd have a valid reason to cancel the meeting that's being held to form a treaty."_

_"How you have sympathy for this weaklings that walk above our world, I do not know. I do know that the treaty will have to be stopped." The first male growled._

_"And why do you say that?" The second prompted._

_"We simply cannot draw lines to settle this dispute between us! One shall win and the other shall drown in the relentless bloodshed! We must drive the werewolves out of our land!"_

_"And to accomplish what? We have already killed one innocent soul, why another?"_

_"Innocent?!"_

_"Enough. She will be dead soon, and our scent cannot be found here." The first let out a frustrated sigh and they took off into the forest with a speed unmatched by humans._

_The situation seemed bleak for Bella as she bled the very last remains of her life. _

"_Where are you?!" A panicked voice exclaimed. A girl stepped out from the bushes and Alice made herself known to the dying Bella on the floor._

"_Carlisle!" Alice ran into the forest still screaming the same thing. 15 minutes passed and a blonde haired man along with Alice stepped into the clearing where Bella was laid._

"_Oh. We must act quickly." Carlisle bent over Bella and assessed her health. "She has 10 minutes at her best." Alice had tears streaming down her face._

"_Please save her! She has no reason to die at such in such an unjust manner." Carlisle then bit into Bella's neck. The venom flowed from his mouth into the newly inflicted wound. The effects were near to instant as the gashes and bruises on her body were mended. Alice whimpered pitifully as Carlisle removed his blood soaked lips._

"_I must wait until the night in order to move her into a safer area." Alice slowly nodded and ran off into the forest. Carlisle wiped the blood of his lips and dashed off with that same strange speed the other boys possessed._

_Bella struggled and night fell quickly. Screams tore from her lips like the ripping of paper. The males returned to see if she had died yet. _

_No words had to be spoken as deep chuckles were heard from the both of them. They stalked away as they heard the panicked padding of human feet against the ground. Not too much later, Carlisle returned to find Bella a safer place. He swept her up and he ran against the rain. Soon he came up to an institute. Feeling he was nearly out of time, he set Bella on the steps._

"_I'm sorry." His voice whispered against the wind, but was soon drowned out by the howl that awoke the inhabitants of the building._

_Alice's P.O.V.- The 23__rd__ of April, 1879_

I can't believe that's what happened. That's where Bella…died. I was there. I helped kill her. I killed her.

I killed my Bella.

I killed Isabella Marie Swan.

I faintly heard a strangled sob from Bella.

Did she see what I saw?

_Bella's P.O.V.- Sometime in Spring, 1879_

_A male that I've never seen before chuckled. He nudged another man next to him, who I also didn't recognize, smiled. The secondary man kicked a limp lump in the dirt in front of them. A closer look revealed the mass to be...me!_

_I inwardly gasped and wondered what state of mind I was in. I looked down as if to see myself, but there was nothing. Alice was nowhere to be found. I looked on at the scene in front of me to get some answers._

_"So this is the one Jacob has supposedly imprinted on, huh?" A deep voice said quietly. The voice came from the first male I had seen and the second one could be seen frowning. Who the hell was Jacob?_

_"It's a shame she has to suffer for his actions." The secondary male replied without emotion. For this Jacob person?_

_"She shouldn't go around flippantly causing a full out war!" The prior bellowed. I flinched at his response. I caused a war?_

_"She's nothing more than an unaware peasant girl. A mere human. How would she know that she started anything?" I am…was a human? Life before death?_

_"Didn't Jacob bother to tell her of his filthy beginnings?" _

_"And risk putting humans into jeopardy? Absolutely not. Then we'd have a valid reason to cancel the meeting that's being held to form a treaty." Treaty with what?_

_"How you have sympathy for this weaklings that walk above our world, I do not know. I do know that the treaty will have to be stopped." The first male growled. I glared at him. He was pissing me off with his attitude._

_"And why do you say that?" The second provoked._

_"We simply cannot draw lines to settle this dispute between us! One shall win and the other shall drown in the relentless bloodshed! We must drive the werewolves out of our land!" Werewolves? What the hell is that? Is Jacob a werewolf?_

_"And to accomplish what? We have already killed one innocent soul, why another?"_

_"Innocent?!"_

_"Enough. She will be dead soon, and our scent cannot be found here." The first let out a frustrated sigh and they took off into the forest with a speed that only the lifeless seemed to possess._

_The situation was terrible for me as I was bleeding on the floor. It was odd seeing me dying. I couldn't help myself, nor was I actually dying…I think._

"_Where are you?!" A panicked voice exclaimed. A girl sprinted out from the bushes and Alice was in front of the dying me. Alice! I wanted to hug her, but I didn't have an earthy idea on how to do so._

"_Carlisle!"Nearly as abrupt as she had come, Alice ran into the forest still screaming the same thing. 15 minutes passed and a blonde haired man along with Alice filed into the clearing where I was dying in agony._

"_Oh. We must act quickly." Carlisle bent over Bella and assessed her health. "She has 10 minutes at her best." Alice had tears streaming down her face. Alice crying? We can't cry can we? Alice must be human here._

"_Please save her! She has no reason to die at such in such an unjust manner." Carlisle then bit into my neck. The effects were near to instant as the damage on my body was healed. Alice whimpered pitifully as Carlisle removed his lips soaked in my blood. I broke into a rage. I'll kill him! And Alice, she, she told him to kill me…Alice…why?_

"_I must wait until the night in order to move her into a safer area." Alice slowly nodded and ran off into the dark forest. Carlisle wiped my blood of his dirty lips and dashed off with that same speed I possessed. I, me that was now really dying, struggled and night fell fast. Screams were flung from my lips like my heart was being wrenched out. The males returned to see if I had died yet. _

_Apparently my death had to be funny as they stalked away. I assumed they heard the frenzied steps of human feet against the now muddy ground. Not too much later, Carlisle returned to find me a new form of Hell above ground. He lifted me up with his murderer hands and ran. A gloomy building came into view while he ran. Feeling he was already close to being found, he dropped me on the steps._

"_I'm sorry." His disgusting voice fought against the rain, but was drowned out instead by my distressed yelps._

_Bella's P.O.V.- Sometime in Spring, 1879_

A-Alice? She, she…no. Alice k-ki—

Did Alice help kill me? I don't want to believe that. Not my sweet Alice. She was my savior from all my darkness but,

She started it.

Damn, and here I thought I loved her.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

**A/N: Ooh! Big turn, huh? The sad part is, this isn't the meat of anything. This is just scratching the surface of the plot, though this is too important to call this a sub-plot however. I must say, I need some helpful feedback. I have chapter four written although I haven't bothered to go back and look for plot holes. Yes, I'm a lazy ass. All the same, I am excited about this chapter and feedback is not welcomed, but encouraged. With that, we'll see how fast chapter four gets posted, huh? Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Anathema

**A/N: Well, here is 4. I really don't know what to say over three or about four as I am feeling a bit indifferent. One thing though, I lied. I did change 2 qualities about Stephanie Meyers' properties on vampires. Bella's powers were bullshit and too damn perfect in the book so I changed that and I changed a property in Alice's as well; that may happen in just more than one character just to let ya'll know. And so it began…**

_**Anathema-**_

a⋅nath⋅e⋅ma 

ə-nāth'ə-mə [uh-nath-uh-muh]

_-noun_

_a person or thing detested or loathed: 'That subject is anathema to him.' _

_a person or thing accursed or consigned to damnation or destruction. _

_a formal ecclesiastical curse involving excommunication. _

_any imprecation of divine punishment. _

_a curse; execration. _

Isa_bella's P.O.V.- Sometime in Spring, 1879_

We—I haven't eaten in about 3 days. If you could call those days. Alice—I haven't spoken to _her_ since finding out who my murderer was. I was too tired and drained of any energy to actually argue, curse, and fight. Dammit, I couldn't even be angry normally. And what of it?

More tests have been done within those 3 painful days. The unruly and apparently idiotic men tried to stab me with random objects again. This time it was glass, metal, and a sharpened stone. I stifled a chuckle when they tried them and to no avail, they broke. They also shoved this foul smelling excuse for nourishment down my throat in an attempt to make me eat that shit. What did they call it? Um, pork was it? It was pure nastiness. Of course 5 minutes later, my venom laced vomit spewed all over the men and the main doctor. Had I not been so drained I would've killed him on the spot.

_Her_? Well, who pays attention? Not I. Not I…

But why this incessant pain? It won't go away. It's so different than the one I felt when I was alone here. Now it's a pulsing, throbbing wound that continues to bleed the tears I can't cry. I feel like when I died, my life was stripped from my soul and from my memory. With _her_, I felt like I'd found some of that, a happiness instead of the usual pain that encased me in a bitter shell.

And I feel this for the person who _murdered _me.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_

I'm not supposed to feel this. Love is not meant for me…at least that's what _she _said…

Even in my thoughts and beliefs she's touched me. Can't I just forget, not when I have an eternity to remember. Then there's the other throbbing. It's not a true ache, but if it grows too much, it becomes unbearable and I need a release. It feels as if my inner core is throbbing to be touched. I feel myself growing slick with my own venom, and the sensation is almost like the burning stir at the back of my throat but it feels good to a certain extent. Until I need my release that is.

And when I slide in one nimble digit after another, my insides contract and brings me closer to my hard and craved released. Oh, the release though. My entire being is wracked from bottom to top and I swear I feel a little like the self I can't remember again. And…_she_ makes me feel that way.

I heard a rustle beyond the doors of the confine and I smelt a being, drenched in that sweet tantalizing blood.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

_Alice's P.O.V.- The 27__th__ of April, 1879_

My head shot up from its previous position on the wall and I took in the scent of blood. My eyes clouded over into the obsidian that signified my hunger. I ignored the warning growl that erupted from Isabella's throat and returned it with my own. I felt Isabella glance over at me and I knew she was surprised at the monster she now saw.

It and had been 5 days since I had eaten. My glinting fangs and venom pooling on the floor surely showed that. I shook my head and my body thus sending out the dangerous pheromones that brought my prey closer to my mouth. Isabella seemed to notice. She shook as well, causing the same effect.

The thumping stopped and the metal latch was let up gradually. Two middle aged men were thrown in. As soon as they hit the floor, they latched on to each other for dear life.

"Hey, Walter?" came the squeaky voice of the first thin blonde man.

"Yeah, Perry?" sounded the also annoyingly high pitched voice of the taller, darker, faintly thicker, and frankly slightly more masculine man.

"I, uh, I love you." Perry smiled brightly and Walter smiled just as bright.

"Oh, really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, well, I love you, too!" They giggled happily and snuggled together. I heard an audible groan from Isabella. I crawled a bit closer to the prey silently.

"Perry?"

"Yeah, Walter?"

"Um, I wanna die with you."

"Really?!" Again another excited squeal irritated my eardrums.

"Yeah!"

"Oh! Me too!" The two giggled some more and now were practically sitting on top of each other. Isabella growled loudly and I saw she was not but inches away from them. I was soon the same, as I prepared to launch for the darker man. The men noticed and screeched and squished up further on the wall nearest to them.

"Perry?" Walter said through tears.

"Y-Yeah, Walter?" Perry blubbered.

"I wanna have one last kiss from you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!" The two's lips locked and Perry moaned as he moved, straddling Walter's hips. Walter's sudden erection surprised him and he grinded slowly on it with his own. Walter's hips pumped upwards and Walter groaned and sucked on Perry's tongue. I was enthralled by the scene before me, but my bloodlust so clouded any sympathy I had for them. I prepared myself to lunge at Walter.

I pounced.

And I collided with Be—Isabella.

I snarled and Isabella glared at me with coal-like eyes. I tried again at my prey, but Isabella pounced on me instead. Her fist slammed into my head. I yelped and grasped my cranium in pain. Isabella made to hit me with her other fist, but I scooted out of the way in time. I retaliated with a right hook to the side of Isabella's face and I hit my mark.

Isabella whimpered and she glared at me from across the room. I charged at her and managed to take advantage of her position on her back. I straddled her and a flurry of fists I just barely recognized as my own attempted to hit any part of her available.

Isabella grunted and groaned as my punches struck her pretty, beautiful, untouchable…face. Bruises formed quickly and her jaw was battered to near breaking. I faltered for just one second, and the tables were turned.

Isabella launched me off her and ran towards Walter. Walter grimaced. Then his face took on the look of euphoria. I avoided Isabella's path to get to Perry. She hissed at me. I replied with a menacing growl and sunk my fangs into Perry. They both glanced into each other's eyes and smiled. Naturally, Walter died first and Perry followed with ease.

Isabella finished, her teeth shining brilliantly in the sunlight. She turned to me just as I finished. She glared and delivered yet another shriveling blow to my head. I screamed and set myself up for another devastating pound to the skull. By this time I was writhing in agony. I was in so much pain that I didn't notice her setup to her next assault.

She was behind me, and before I could react Isabella gripped my arm. She pulled it backwards towards her. An appalling crack followed by an eardrum shattering scream tore through the somber room like the tearing of paper. Isabella released me and scampered over to her usual corner. I mewled and fell forward right onto my contorted face. That's the arm _he _broke. Damn that--

"Bitch!" I roared, as my anguish fueled my anger. I groaned and dragged myself to the area where Perry's and Walter's body lay. With my good arm, I dragged Perry's body by my lonely corner. I threw him on the ground and curled up on top of him the best I could with a broken arm. Surprisingly, I felt his lukewarm heat coming off of him though he was dead. I must have just been rather frigid.

I groaned as my arm throbbed in spite of my comfortable position. I then sat up and cradled the misshapen arm in my hand. I pulled sharply and howled at the sound of another crack. I had returned my arm to its previous, natural position. It now protested vividly as I tried to revert back to my comforted position. Damn that girl.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

Isa_bella's P.O.V.- Sometime in Spring, 1879_

What did I do to Alice? I heard the crack. Hell, more than the crack. I heard the bone whining as it was torn from its neighbor. I heard the scraping and chafing of the bones. I heard the very muscle tendons flare in its fury. Alice, Alice…

Alice.

What did I do to sweet Alice? Who also helped in killing me? 5 more days have passed and I can't stop it with this Alice—thing. I… I dunno what I wanna do. The love stuck idiotic side of me wants to go tell Alice I'm sorry and go make passionate…I don't know exactly what, but passionate something. The other rational, yet extremely violent side of me wants to rip her into the smallest shreds I could muster, and then stuff those into my mouth. Ack! Alice was driving me insane!

3 small knocks on the metal door caused me to stiffen. An army of feet marched down the nearby hall. I frowned. The doctors didn't usually come in so late, we were next to useless. The door was opened without hesitation. A team of men stormed in. Alice's head popped up and she hissed. They staggered and charged for Alice.

Alice stood up fully. She pulled back for a quick jab with her left, but was quickly subdued. She was able knock a few unconscious and almost escaped, but reinforcements poured in like water from the rain. A part of me yearned to help Alice, but I restrained myself. Alice's back arched in attempt to shake some hands off her, but again she was stuck. She slumped miserably and I barely heard her faint sigh of defeat as she was hauled off.

Shit. What's next?

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

_Alice's P.O.V.- The 27__th__ of April, 1879_

I groaned as I found myself stripped down to my pallid coat and several drooling men looming over me. I smelt their disgusting arousal heavy in the air, and I gagged. The main brute approached me. His dirty blonde hair was tossed lazily across his shoulders. He was tall and thin. His glasses were rusted and cracked. The grin he shot me paralyzed me on the spot. His teeth were nasty, jagged and sallow.

"Ah. You are the Number 251, and your friend is 347, right? Good. You look well. Very pretty you are." One of his fingers brushed my nipple. I shivered at the warmer touch. "Now, we have an important test to perform. We must figure out what exactly your venom is made of." I hissed. For effect I bared my extended incisors at him, and he merely chuckled. "You're feisty, yeah? Kenneth?" He called out.

"Yes, Dr. Compton." This, Kenneth replied.

"Martin. Please call me Martin. Bring the boy." Kenneth dashed off. Dr. Martin turned his attention back to me. "You're so dangerous, but I can't help but feel more than a little attracted to your form." He placed his hands on my torso. I observed his hands.

They were riddled with age and work. I could also smell his own discharge on his hands from the previous night. I twitched as his hands descended down my trunk.

"Now, now. Don't fight me. I'm just doing a simple test." He flashed that gruesome smile again. His hands stopped. "What's your name?" His breath smelt strongly of liquor. I growled. "Huh, you won't tell me? Let's see."Dr. Martin's hand grabbed at my wrist. He slowly read the bloodied chain hanging of my wrist. "Al-ice. No surname? Guess you're a nobody." He chuckled. Dr. Martin's hands moved downwards again. He was just above my crotch. "Now, Alice, ready for—"

"Dr. Compton, the boy is here." Kenneth came in with a small boy cradled on his arms. The boy was shaved bald. His eyes were a sickly shade of yellow. He was limp except for the small but existent smile on his features. The child's eyes were a piercing blue and his skin was a pasty white.

"Please, Kenneth. Call me Martin."Dr. Martin removed his hands from me and greeted the boy with the sluggish simper that unsettled me. "Joseph Ayers. How are you?" Joseph's head lifted momentarily. "Good. Diesen, please administer the whiskey." Kenneth walked over to a nearby counter. He pulled a brownish bottle from the counter and slowly poured a bit down the child's throat. He stopped abruptly when Joseph spluttered.

"Polio patient. Everything is paralyzed except for his facial muscles. His parents didn't want to have to bother with him, so they sent him here. They said he was interfering with their business plans. Sad, huh?" Dr. Martin's tone suddenly became somber. I felt a particularly strong pull of guilt, as I'd already found several things they would force me to do with that boy.

"Dr. Com—Martin. The whiskey's been administered." Dr. Martin sighed.

"Alright, remove his left arm." I gulped and struggled under the metal that had me bounded. "No time to panic now. It's already beginning."Kenneth took a butcher's knife and laid the sickly Joseph on the table. He lined himself up and took a test swing. It obviously missed, but it was a lined with Joseph's left arm.

Kenneth took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, but I could distinctly hear his thudding heart above all the others in the dusty room. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and Joseph's eyes slid shut. Kenneth brought the knife over his head, lined himself up, and brought it down quickly.

Joseph did not scream or shout, but his face was warped from the pain, despite the whiskey.

"Hurry and wrap it Kenneth. Clean it too." Kenneth groaned and Joseph's head lolled spiritlessly on the counter. His tiny body now looked even more tortured with blood splattered all over it. While Kenneth cleaned, Dr. Martin grabbed the arm and wafted the scent of blood around. He then took the detached arm and put it in front of me.

The smell was horrid. It smelt of rotting flesh. I retched violently and struggled to turn my head. Dr. Martin only pursued me. I snapped at his hand instead. His hand flew back and luckily so did the foul smelling arm.

"What? You don't like blood now?" Dr. Martin truly looked perplexed at the situation. His eyes lit up, and a sly smirk wiped of the look of confusion. "Kenneth. Remove the boy's spine." Kenneth looked horrified; however he nodded and took the butcher knife in his hands. I wriggled against my bindings again, but to no avail. I slumped.

Kenneth glanced down at Joseph, and saw the fear crystallized in his icy eyes. Kenneth wrenched his gaze away. He prepared to remove the spine, which, needless to say, would kill the immobile child.

The cutting. Oh, the cutting. I could hear blood vessels squealing and the tendons screeching for mercy. The knife seemed to be laughing. It was a sick and unsettling laugh that mocked the skin that had been penetrated. I could practically feel the nerves wailing in torment. My mind was soon rocked overboard by an incoming vision; I succumbed to get away from the dread before me.

_Vision #344_

_"So Carlisle, did you come to work, or do you have something else to transact?" A man standing next to a slight, handsome blonde man asked._

_"Well to be honest, I've come to see a patient of mine, to possibly adopt." The short and fat man gasped and rubbed his dark mustache._

_"Well, Carlisle, you are the expert here in Williamsburg, Virginia. So I have full confidence you know whatever it is you are preparing to undertake." The portly man smiled a genuine smile. As another man passed by them, his smile disappeared. "You did speak with the-uh Quakers?" Carlisle flashed a small smile and nodded._

_"No need to be hushed Mr. Henley; I have taken the necessary precautions and proceedings to do what I must do." Mr. Henley's smile appeared again._

_"Well, let's not dawdle. By the by, who are you planning to take?" Mr. Henley asked leisurely as they strolled down the long white hall before them._

_"Ah, you will not worry for my own mental health will you?" Mr. Henley guffawed rather loudly. _

_"Not unless completely necessary." He replied between his laughter. _

_"Well, Alice is my choice." Mr. Henley stopped walking completely and he now resembled that of a ghost._

_"W-W-WHAT!? Alice?! She is—She is insane! She isn't even from America! She's Russian, Carlisle!" Carlisle sighed._

_"Everyone here is insane, she is no different. She just needs special care and attention."_

_"For God's sake, she was a brain fever sufferer! How are you going to cope with her emotional and physical needs Carlisle?"_

_"You forget that my wife was the same way." Mr. Henley was silenced by Carlisle's now somber tone._

_"Alright, I trust you Carlisle." They continued to a door marked 'The Gyrator Room'. Outside the door you could hear the faint whirring of a device inside. They opened the door to reveal the infamous Alice. _

_"Wheeeeeeee!" Alice was strapped to a contraption like a rod on a wheel with a bed of some sort attached to it. It was spinning madly, as the men not too far away rotated the wheel that moved the rod. Alice's giggles and squeals could be heard flying throughout the room. Slowly the device descended to reveal a messy haired Alice strapped down to the bed._

_"Carlisle!" Alice shrieked. As soon as she was released, Alice ran to Carlisle and hugged him. It was comical since she was only tall enough that the top of her head reached the middle of his abdomen. _

_"Hello, Alice." Carlisle smiled at the young girl and prepared to tell her the good news. "Alice, do you want to get away from here." Alice's face contorted into confusion._

_"I do not know…I will not have to be a serf will I?" _

_"Oh, no. You will be with me. I am thinking of adopting you." Alice's eyes lit up._

_"Really?! You are not just saying that?" She questioned._

_"Nonsense. You will stay with me, Esmé, and Edward." Alice jumped for joy and spun around._

_"I will go! I get to have a family!" Alice hopped and skipped with too much energy as she soon bumped into Carlisle's legs._

_"Alice." Carlisle laughed. "Let's not tarry. Come on." Alice grasped Carlisle's hand and skipped down the hall. Mr. Henley shook his head, the smile clear on his face._

_"I do hope he knows what he's doing. That child deserves better." Looking down he checked off a name. 'Мэри Элис Брэндон --Mary Alice Brandon'._

_Alice's P.O.V.- The 27__th__ of April, 1879_

So that's my name. Mary Alice Brandon. That's my name. I have a full and real name. A sudden jolt diffused my visionary high.

"Open up." I glanced down at the dust before me. I opened my mouth to save any energy I had left. It was bitter, oh so bitter. It even had a little crunch to it. I managed to swallow the entire bowlful, but it made me feel ill. "That was Joseph's spine. Polio affects the spinal cord and brain. Let's see if you catch the disease." I blanched. I gagged and coughed.

"Aw. Was it nasty?" Dr. Martin mocked cruelly. "Maybe it'll come out with some results." I tried to forge some type of a block, so I couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me heave all over the floor. But then Joseph came to mind, and I thought about how he was essentially swimming in my venom as of right now. His very spirit was drenched in what kills so many. I lost it then.

I spewed. Dr. Martin was right in front of me so the vomit hit him squarely in the eyes. He retracted violently and howled. The venom seemed to be burning right through his eyes. I felt my throat constrict. My eyes clouded over in black. I felt a surge of adrenaline and I broke my bindings to pick of a nearby man. I drained him as soon as I could and moved to the next victim.

God…I've never felt this full before. Now deemed to be the ideal time escape. Now was the time to be free. For me to be free; for Bella to be free…

A vision tugged at my consciousness. I inwardly groaned. Why now of all times…?

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

**A/N: Ooh. 4. It's been awhile, but I had serious plot holes going on. Well, I hope somebody reads it and likes it enough to review. 5 is done, 6 is close. So we'll see how many holes I have there. By the by, where are Walter and Perry from? Who knows? Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Miasma

**A/N: I had a heartbreak, a huge one. The girl I love, well I confessed. I got a dud. So I cried, nearly died, and almost lost her friendship. I can't stand her and yet I love her. So depressing, so very, very depressing. I honestly just now got back on my feet, and back onto men. Well, needless to say, I'm still single. Woo-hoo for singles! But I, instead of writing more to this story, wrote depressing poetry and totally disregarded this story. That and school happened. This chappy will be shorter given my laziness. The next one will be posted shortly after. Sorry for the wait, and thanks for the patience. And so it began…**

_**Miasma-**_

_mi__as__ma_

_mī-āz'mə [mahy-az-muh]_

_-noun_

_noxious exhalations from putrescent organic matter; poisonous effluvia or germs polluting the atmosphere. _

_a dangerous, foreboding, or deathlike influence or atmosphere. _

_Alice's P.O.V.- The 7__th__ of May, 1879_

_ "Hurry! Make her swallow it!" A doctor shouted. His usually relaxed expression was marred by fear. A female, recognized as Alice, writhed under the grip of many men flanking her on all sides._

_ A liquid was poured into her mouth and Alice stopped her convulsing._

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

_Alice's P.O.V.- The 7__th__ of May, 1879_

My vision ended abruptly, and my eyes unfastened to see that the riot I had started was done. The men were back to gripping me as before. However, one thing was eerily different. It was pitch black outside, and I could hear the screams of Isabella from the room next to me. I tried to turn my head towards the noise, but I discovered that I was rendered immobile. It had been more than week according to my weakness and inability to do much other than think.

"So, you're the one who nearly killed my friend…" A voice echoed through the room, even through Isabella's screams. "Ha. Did I startle you? Or am I enticing?" The speaker stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. He was handsome—extremely so. He owned sparkling cerulean eyes and jet black hair. It was curly and appeared to be soft. He was bulky and incredibly large for a human such as himself.

"I am Emmett McCarty," He stated, "if you hadn't already known. Dr. Emmett McCarty to be more correct." He grinned and I scoffed. "Your friend, Isabella, is over there next door, as I'm sure you can hear given your…abilities, and if you can't read my mind already, we will be continuing our testing.

"I will give you a brief rundown of this evening." Dr. McCarty's smug tone of voice inspired my irritation. "Now to start off the meal," He paused and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I snarled, and he shook his head in mock disappointment. "Manners young lady, manners. Anyhow, we will first drain a bit of that lovely venom out of Isabella, in which they are managing right now. Your kind seems to produce more of this fluid when starved. Your shirt was slathered in it.

"The second course leads into taking a sample of her venom and testing it on one of my valuable subjects. You can meet him if you like." Dr. McCarty smirked and gestured to one of the men to his right. The man handed him a syringe full of a clear fluid. "Bring him in." The shadows themselves moved and before me appeared a black man with chains on his wrist lead by two white men.

"This is my useless slave, Laurent. He is ridden with an illness that goes by the name of consumption, or in specialist's terms, tuberculosis. He is vile and filthy, and a Negro at that." At the mention of those words Laurent's heart rate increased, and his nostrils flared angrily. Laurent was a strong, black man, whose features were handsomely sculpted. He had long scars across his bare back, and even across his bulging muscles. His jaw was long and sharp, and his skin possessed a glossy coat. He had strange gray eyes that seemed to comprehend something that I did not understand.

Why was he to be prosecuted for things he could not control? He could not change his skin tone, and I could not change the monstrosity I had become. I regarded him, as he regarded me. I recognized what his comprehension was, and he seemed to recognize that I had comprehended him. He bowed his head slightly. Laurent flashed me a smile that looked strange on such a hulking man as himself. I mirrored him. For a moment, I forgot the stench of arousal in the room, the manipulating doctor, and Isabella's cries, and focused in on Laurent. Though I was naked, he had no arousal coming from him, and his heart was strong and beating. He wasn't sick at all, but why would he fake it?

"Are you ready Negro?" Dr. McCarty's impatient growl had not startled Laurent.

"Yes." Dr. McCarty's hand came across Laurent's cheek sharply.

"Yes, what?!" His anger was surprising, and relentless, but Laurent remained unfazed.

"Yes, Master McCarty." Without a second to pass, Dr. McCarty thrust the needle into Laurent. Instantly Laurent cried out, and was rendered motionless. He was dropped where he stood, and my eyes widened. "Hmph, worthless stupid creatures don't deserve to live." Dr. McCarty sighed, and then focused on me. "Now, for the final test, we will give you a sample of Isabella's venom." I gasped audibly and imagined the consequences and mishaps of the experiment; anything could happen, and I was not for hurting Isabella. I wriggled around weakly and shut my mouth in order to avoid the bowl coming my way.

"Ha. I'm not stupid like Martin. He was a dumbass for not thinking of the capabilities of your kind." He had another bowl that contained blood in it, and I could not help but whimper at the prospect of it becoming mine. "You want it? Open your mouth, and close your eyes." I closed them without thinking. I instantly realized my mistake and opened my eyes.

"Hurry! Make her swallow it!" Dr. McCarty shouted. His usually relaxed expression was marred by fear. I writhed under the grip of the men flanking me on all sides.

The liquid was dispensed into my mouth and I stopped quivering.

My common sense knew better, it did. But my inner predator was irrational and in no doubt of such stupidity. The bitter fluid slid down my throat. It left a burn scarring my throat and causing me to gag slightly. Isabella's venom had reacted quickly as it should've, and reached my venom glands. They were mixing, and I could feel it.

Something in my mental and feral state changed. I felt Isabella's screams and her body more acutely than before, and it enraged me, because she was in danger. I felt my eyes darken, and a slight loss of civility and control. My fangs made themselves known when usually they were well hidden from prey.

"This is interesting. Too bad you can't move." I growled and snapped at the hands trying to contain me. I may have been weak, but I was not about to give up.

_Isabella's P.O.V.- The 7__th__ of May, 1879_

I had been in this fucking hellhole for too long. They were torturing me in here! The guards took turns bringing blood near to me, then snatching it back and giggling like the little simpletons they were. Fuckers! And Alice, where was Alice? I hardly had the strength to be mad at her anymore; I just wanted her sweet laugh back in my life, and her smell back to me.

And why? I don't know. All I know is the guard extracting venom from me was the most painful thing ever to happen. The fucking pricks, do they honestly think sticking their dicks in my private area is the way to go about things? Well indeed they did so, and it was painful. They jerked around, and I reached my climax. It wasn't a pleasurable one however; it hurt and was beyond my control. He pulled his member out before his seed got mixed in with mine, so they collected the sample. Ewww.

And Alice? What were they doing to her? All I could clearly make out was Alice's screaming and growling. What were they doing to her in there? I swear, if any of those vile, mother fuckers put their fucking putrid hands on Alice, I'll fucking kill them for touching what belongs to me.

…

Damn.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

_Alice's P.O.V.- The 10__th__ of May, 1879_

It had been three days, and I had forgotten about him. I had totally drowned out his screams and dying heartbeat. Dr. McCarty was stupid enough to forget as well. Me? I was going to hack off his testicles for torturing Bella.

…Bella? Isabella.

Poor, poor Laurent. His heart rate came to complete end. All the singed vessels and dead cells soon stopped their moaning, as they were modified to form this new creature.

"It seems that Laurent has died. Someone, check his pulse." Dr. McCarty ordered. A young man moved from my right, and I smelt Isabella's _arousal _all over him. I growled and served a quick kick to his loins as he passed. He—he _raped her!_

One of the guards went to help him, and in doing so, he let go of my left arm. I struck him over the head, and swung at the men on my right. I battered two of them, and they released my other arm.

"Someone get her!" At the sound of Dr. McCarty's voice, Laurent stirred from his motionless position on the floor. Laurent's hands gripped his throat.

"You thought I was dead, _master_?" Dr. McCarty choked at the resonance of Laurent's gravelly voice. He attempted to deliver a blow to Laurent's jaw, but squealed when he broke his hand. By this time, I had slaughtered all the other guards, and had drained three of them dry. As Laurent was newborn, I left the rest to him.

"_Master,_ do you need any help? Anything to serve my _master_." Dr. McCarty was dropped onto the floor. He wheezed miserably,

"Laurent?" Laurent laughed. It was thunderous, and Dr. McCarty seemed chilled at the reverberation.

"Yes. I am that filthy Negro you spoke so highly of." He chuckled again. His tone was unexpectedly staid, "Do you remember what you had me do last night, _master_?" Dr. McCarty's eyes widened in realization as Laurent dropped to his knees, brought Dr. McCarty to a standing position, and began to remove his pants.

"Laurent, please don—"

_"Shut UP!" _Dr. McCarty positioned his hands over his ears at the loud command. Dr. McCarty's pants fell to the floor, as did his shredded undergarments, revealing his member. Laurent clasped his hands over it and rubbed the length of it slowly. Dr. McCarty gave a hesitant moan.

I watched, slightly disgusted at the sight of Dr. McCarty's testes. I put back on my rags for clothes. My senses were still on the alert for Isabella and I went to get her. I flung myself at the wall and it crumbled at my velocity. Isabella was there, in all her pure glory, barren from any amount of clothing.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

Instead of reveling in her beauty, I removed the guards' from the room. I also grabbed the bowl they had, and poured some into Isabella's mouth for her to drink.

She mewled as the blood flowed in one clean tendril from the bowls edge to her lips. I felt my body tremble slightly, causing the blood flow to drip onto her snow white flesh. The bowl was shortly thereafter finished, and I still had my attentions focused on the three red splotches on her stomach, chest and neck. I could feel my eyes enshroud themselves as I leaned down towards the first circle located right above Isabella's navel.

I dragged my tongue over the skin. My teeth lightly scraped the surface of her skin as they peaked down to just over my bottom lip. The sweet taste of the blood was ever more sweetened by Isabella's natural taste. I felt her take a trembling breath. The next area was in the valley between her breasts. Again I licked at her slowly, taking my time to travel against every differing patch of skin. I could hear her faint whimper and my enticement became more acute on pleasing her.

The last spot was larger and located on the length of her neck. I slowed my movements even further. I felt every hair tickle my tongue and I felt my teeth irritate the natural flow of the skin it touched. The blood was sweeter than I had ever imagined it would be. Isabella moaned and clutched my hair, edging me closer to her. In this action, I found one spot I missed; just under the curve of her lip.

I moved to it and licked her from her chin to that spot. Isabella surprised me by bucking her hips hopelessly into open air. I smelt her thick tangle of arousal, and just as I was about to drown in it, I heard a piercing shout from the hole I had created.

Isabella and I separated instantly, and her eyes hardened. I backed away as Isabella got dressed. As soon as she was done, she followed me through the hole, and we saw a sight that forever scared my mind.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

"_Laurent! Please!"_ Dr. McCarty's voice sounded strangely husky and pleading. Laurent's mouth was clasped firmly onto Dr. McCarty's enlarged erection. Laurent's mouth and hands were pumping furiously, but stopped when Dr. McCarty said this.

"What you want, or what you deserve?" Dr. McCarty whimpered and panted.

"I _deserve _a release!" Laurent chuckled again, and continued his work. By Dr. McCarty's yips and yells, I could tell his release was soon. Laurent's grip became tighter and I could already see what Dr. McCarty deserved. As soon as I saw it, it happened. Laurent's mouth and hand jerked back and pulled Dr. McCarty's testes with it, as soon as he released. The liquid sprayed onto Laurent's shirt. Dr. McCarty did not move or scream. His head looked down at his desolate, bloody area and he wailed in agony.

Laurent rose from his kneeling position to grab Dr. McCarty by his throat.

"My name is Laurent Amos Cottle, and you damn well better never forget it." Laurent tossed Dr. Mc Carty through the building, and I could hear the thump of his body landing afterwards. Laurent giggled and jumped for joy. "Finally, freed from having to be an ignorant slave. No more masters, no more worries." He grinned at Isabella and I, and encased us in a hug. "Sorry if I'm a bit intrusive, but it's been a long time since I've been free."

"Free? You were slaved?" Isabella asked a tone of wonder in her voice. It struck me as to how long it was since I had heard her voice, and I basked in the hum.

"Yep. Just like you, kinda. I was trapped in walls I couldn't break, and now, there is a whole world in front of me. As there is to you." I realized that I was free now and I grinned brightly. I hugged Laurent tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered. He chuckled.

"It was bound to happen anyway. Goodbye." I waved my thanks and farewell. I felt Isabella's burning eyes looking at me. I turned to meet hers.

"Alice. I-I—I've missed you. I'm confused as to why you would banish me to an eternity of Hell, but I miss you none the less."

"Isabella! I did not mean to banish you, that man—my father, turned you. He was a doctor, I thought he could save you." Isabella's eyes softened considerably, but her apprehension was not gone.

"Who was the one who injured me?" I hesitated and thought. It was somewhere, and I had the faintest notion that we would meet, but his face remained nameless.

"To be honest Isabella, I do not know." We sat in silence and I let it resonate over my soul as I was vastly troubled over the future as it was so unclear and so near. It was Isabella who broke the crumbling silence.

"Where do we go from here?" I sighed.

"In my ideal, we go forward. And in my ideal, you would be my companion." Isabella fought off a grin from her features, and I struggled with my own.

"Then let's go companion. I have only eternity to spare." I giggled and sprinted full force into the night. I heard Isabella's footsteps behind me, and I was comforted greatly.

But the feeling of foreboding—a miasma—had not been completely removed from my mind, and given my sensitivity towards Bella, it had not completely gone from her either.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

**A/N: Again, I apologize for my broken heart and crushed feelings. They are stupid. Chapter 6 is in the process of being re-written, so criticism would be nice. Bella and Alice are not suddenly friends if that's what you are thinking, btw. We have too much left of the plot to even say that definitively. An-ti-wayz, Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Anomalous

**A/N: I got a person. A special person, yet I can't believe it. All the same, sorry for my lateness.**

_**Anomalous-**_

_a__nom__a__lous_

_ə__-nŏm'__ə__-l__ə__s [uh-nom-uh-luh__s]_

_-adjective_

_ 1. deviating from or inconsistent with the common order, form, or rule; irregular; abnormal: Advanced forms of life may be anomalous in the universe. _

_2. not fitting into a common or familiar type, classification, or pattern; unusual: 'He held an anomalous position in the art world.' _

_3. incongruous or inconsistent. _

_4. Grammar. __Irregular__. _

_Isabella's P.O.V.- Sometime in Spring, 1879_

"Alice? Alice?" Alice turned her spiked head at me, stopping her movement. I copied her. "Where are we going to stop?" Alice cocked her head to the side, and yet again more tinkling laughter.

"Bella. We do not sleep you know. We could go on, forever if it so pleases you." I shook my head in the negative. Like hell I was gonna walk for that long. I wasn't tired, but I felt exhausted by mental means. We had just escaped from prison, goddammit.

"Alice. No." I was whining, I knew it, and Alice knew it too. I saw it portrayed by that devious smirk etched on her face.

"If you will not go," Alice stepped in closer to me, "then I will carry you!" As soon as I felt my feet leave the ground, I squealed.

"No, no, no! Alice!" I was laughing hysterically despite my fear for Alice. It was a rather stupid fear as Alice was speeding as she was before, except with a screeching chick on her back. Alice didn't stop and continued.

Trees passed by, and my wriggling relaxed into a simple position of cuddling into Alice's able body. I could feel her able muscles pushing into me with a force I couldn't have guessed her petite ass would have had. Darkness was welcoming us into the new world, and I was happy to see the outside of a prison.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was loud against the wind we rushed through.

"Yeah?"

"If you really want to stop, there is an upcoming village we could take residence in." I quirked a brow and from my position, with my ass in Alice's face and my head by Alice's rear, poked Alice and asked,

"How do you know?" A giggle was aroused from her.

"Blood. I can smell it from here." I felt a bit stupid, but I began to smell it too. I voiced another question to Alice.

"How are we gonna not kill people?"

"We are going to have to eat before going there. Although, with you as a newborn, you have little to no self control, so this may become a problem."

I shouldn't have been so offended by the comment, but I was. I launched myself off Alice, and Alice instantly stopped, turned, and looked at me.

"I do have self-control." My voice was even, and Alice seemed surprised.

"You are a newborn—"

"Stop saying that. I am 19—

"19? Only 19? How can you say anything about age when you don't even remember it? You are stuck in a 19 year-old body. I am trapped in an adolescent body, and what does it matter? I still have more self control than you." I growled, but that inevitable truth hurt.

"You know what Alice, fuck you. I can act on my own." I marched out towards the village, disregarding Alice completely. I heard Alice's parting footsteps away from me, and I was glad she left. Who the hell was she to try and control me? I was perfectly capable.

_Alice's P.O.V.- The 11__th__ May, 1879_

If she wanted the stained blood of a human on her hands then fine. I would find my own. She was too reckless to possible close in on one human at a time, so fine, I would catch my own.

I whirled around to travel to the same village Be—Isabella planned on terrorizing. I was going to get some clothes, get some food, and learn how to survive with or without Isabella.

_Isabella's P.O.V.- Sometime in Spring, 1879_

I was approaching the village in hot pursuit of something to call my home. Anything. Alice was wrong, so wrong about me; I was so capable without her, I had been in the prison, why not now? Fuck Alice. I would be fine.

But I wasn't ready for the threatening pull of bloodlust. The mist of blood was unavoidable. I paused. I could do this. I could make it without killing them.

I kept moving. I began to slow my pace as the blood became more heavily clung in the air. I was only going slower because I was tired, right? Yeah. I was just tired from all that—being…carried. But oh, as I got closer, my control began to break.

I had to keep walking. I couldn't sink my teeth into succulent human flesh with blood rushing just beneath the surface.  
But as soon as the thought was there, it consumed me just like I found, in the next moment; I was consuming a human's blood. I was so far gone, it was like the entire world revolved around feasting on the delicacy of human blood.

Blood was close.

Blood was so delicious.

I needed more blood—_now._

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

_Alice's P.O.V.- The 11__th__ of May, 1879_

I could feel it as soon as she had done it. I could faintly taste the blood in my mouth. My mind became clouded. It felt as if I was in a haze of nothing but Isabella and her lust for blood. I was barely aware of my teeth dropping down from the root of my canines. I felt as it Isabella was everywhere and I was walking in her steps.

I soon began to stumble in her direction. All my senses were acute to her, so I trusted myself enough. It was something like being trapped between a vision and reality. I could physically see the trees I was passing by, and I could smell the blood growing nearer, but in my mind's eye, I was seeing Isabella, and nothing but.

When I did arrive, I could feel the carnage. Rather than be bothered by the fleeing people, I was focused in on Isabella. She was harming humans; lots and lots of humans. But, I did not really care about that at the moment. No, it was more of the blood dripping down her mouth and staining her teeth. It wasn't the complete wrongness of the blood, it was how attractive it looked there.

I stalked towards Isabella, and saw her devouring a plump woman. Forget the ghastly woman for a moment. Isabella was sinking her teeth into her like a needle. As soon as I was within arm's length of Isabella, she snarled at me. I blinked, unable to do much but stare at her beauty. I felt my arousal grow just in looking at her. She hissed again, and I moved forward.

Now Isabella seemed very hesitant. I was not responding to her warnings. She growled, but I was enamored. In this pattern, I was just mere centimeters from standing atop of Isabella. The drip from her lip to my pants was enough to set me off. It was just too much for to handle. I licked Isabella's lip clean from the blood. It sent hot shivers of pleasure down my throat.

Isa—Bella did not know how to respond. Her hands lowered from my arms, and settled limply at her sides. I did the same for the other side of her lip. Bella reacted that time by blinking her big black eyes at me. As I leaned I for the full on kiss, Bella seemed to finally comprehend what exactly was going on around her, and needless to say, in front of her as well.

I felt her mind clearing before I saw it, and I had a serious vision. However, this vision was unpleasant.

Bella slapped me—as hard as she possibly could. I knew it because of how her muscles tensed up so drastically in her arm. It hurt. However, it was a wakeup call for me. I knew Be—Isabella might have been attracted to the blood again, so I had to act.

Isabella was wide awake with her mouth agape. While she was stunned, I scooped her up and ran. Isabella flailed and threw punches at my back in rapid succession, but eventually we came to a point where I could let her down. I released her and waited for my berating.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

_Isabella's P.O.V.- Sometime in Spring, 1879_

Gah!

"_Alice! _What the fuck do you think you were doing back there?!" Alice wore an utterly blank expression that began to irritate me.

"I do not know."

What the hell did she mean? I don't know isn't a fucking answer for kissing people right when they were trying to grab a—oh, right. I was going a bit wild wasn't I?

"I was killing people right?" Alice gazed at me.

"Yes." She said it so simply; I thought she was trying to be cruel. I sighed.

"That's bad right?"

"Very." Her eyes were still unfocused.

"Alice?" She was beginning to scare me with her outlandish look on her face. It was just really damn creepy. It was like she was very, very, very, distracted. I began to trace her gaze.

It wasn't directly at me. No, she seemed to be looking at something lower than my face. I tried to follow my feet to her eyes. No, I wasn't my grimy toes that kept her attentions. What about my legs? I frowned inwardly. Never. The dirty, white twigs wouldn't interest even the most desperate animal. Torso? Not quite. I followed the trail of her eyes one last time.

Oh my.

I feel violated.

Right there—right there, right there. Alice's eyes were glued there. Right on the tops on my breasts. She was staring like a cannibalistic man.

Again, however much more aware of my motions, I slapped the living, deadish shit out of Alice.

Alice's head snapped to the side.

She looked at bit more awake now.

"Stare at those again and you'll receive more than a red cheek and a turned head." Alice nodded silently. I stalked off, more than a little pissed to have caught Alice in such a perverted state. She followed without a word. Her eyes were again not paying attention to anything around her.

What could she be looking at now?

Dammit Alice.

Such a pervert.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Alice stopped as well, yet her eyes were still looking downwards.

Right at my ass.

I turned sharply. My fist had been balled up tightly from the start of the turn. My fist connected sharply with Alice's jaw. I felt the bone in her jaw unhook. Alice shook with surprise and yelped.

She had to be awake now.

Alice cleared her throat shortly after popping her jaw back into place.

"I deserved that. But I am unsure of why such…behavior is so prevalent in me at this moment. My apologies." I scoffed.

"Whatever Alice." I was fuming. The girl couldn't even come up with an understandable apology.

"But Bella, forgive me. I know no reason for my inappropriate staring. It's like I've been walking in a dream ever since McCarty made me swallow your venom—"

What??  
"That man made you swallow my venom?" A silent nod from Alice was all I needed. "And you think that may be affecting you?"

"Indeed. I only found you because of the strange sensation I had when you were feeding." I shook my head in a vain attempt to rid myself of other pressing questions.

"Odd." I walked forward and Alice followed, this time by my side. I was sure we had no real destination, but instead were more interested in just talking.

"Indeed. But, it has me…aroused if that's the proper term." I cocked my head to side. Aroused? Alice sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. "Meaning, meaning…meaning, that feeling when you feel like you…" Alice seemed to be struggling through her explanation. It was hella funny.

"Um, when you—ah! I will show you instead." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me into her arms. I was facing away from her.

What now?

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

I felt Alice's arms wrap around my waist. Her tiny head drew closer to my neck.

"It is that feeling that makes me lose all control. It changes my speech, my mannerisms, and my ways." Alice rubbed her hands up and down my sides. The warm breath on my neck caused me to gasp. "But, it is the physical feeling that is indescribable.

"It is like I am moist."

I felt something moist run across my neck. I shuddered.

"Like that but imagine it here." As she uttered the word 'here', her hand glossed over my thinly covered sex. I felt myself throb excitedly. "Sometimes it feels like I could deal with it. Other times, it feels like a throbbing." Alice laid little kisses on my neck. Her hands rested on the edge of my pants.

"Like when you kill a living thing; the beating of their heart before death." Alice's hands dipped into my pants. Her hands swept lightly across my nether region again. I arched my back. Alice's mouth sucked on various parts of my neck causing pleasure to sweep through me.

"Oh, but it is so bad to let go of control. It causes many things." At this my secondary lips were prodded at. I could barely contain my moan.

"And the most controlled of creatures, the nicest, friendliest, even the harmless cannot keep an innocent disposition." From behind me I felt the rumble of Alice's chest. I realized it was a growl erupting from the confines of her soul. "Bella, Bella, Bella." Her tongue licked at my ear.

"God help me. I cannot control it when I am so moist; so—_wet._" Alice's nimble fingers circled the entrance of my sex.

"And when control slips from my fingers," Alice's voice lowered into a more husky and breathy tone, "I transform into a true creature of the night."

I could smell a change in Alice's scent that I recognized as her natural predator scent. It enamored me instantly.

One slender finger was inserted into my entrance. I groaned and fought the urge to speed Alice up.

"Lose control with me Bella." As I heard these words, I tried to hold on to any semblance of control , but it melted away. My hips acted of their own accord and fought to get friction.

However there was another scent change in the air. It wasn't friendly at all.

"Alice." It came out as a moan, but I was urgent. Alice didn't reply. "Alice, come on." Alice snarled into my neck as she bit on it. I turned around in her arms, affectively knocking her hand from my pants. I stared into Alice's dark eyes. "There is something out there that is not good." Alice's lips curled upwards into another menacing snarl. Her eyes were penetrating, but I couldn't see a bit of clarity through them.

"Alice?" Alice didn't respond, but instead grabbed my head and smashed my lips into hers. Her hands cupped the firm cheeks of my ass, but no matter how attracted I was to Alice, we needed to get out of here. I pushed her away. "Not now." Nothing changed in Alice.

A piercing howl shook the trees nearby us. I shivered; I knew something was wrong. I feared for Alice and myself.

Another set of howls echoed off the forest.

God Alice, wake the fuck up.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

**A/N: Well here we are. This is a chappy. The next one will be a bit better I hope. I don't know if smut will ensue, but whatever happens, don't stab me in the face please. Forgive me readers. I have been busy with the "friend". No excuses though. I suck and I really should light a fire under my ass. Forgive me? Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Concupiscent

**A/N: There is something in the air, I swear it. It's not too bothersome, but I believe that spring is not too far. At least in Florida it isn't. It's colder than usual, and that always makes for a hot summer. But before summer there is spring. And spring always brings, as Bambi's Owl so boldly puts it the 'twitterpated' season. I believe that I may be nearing that portion of my life now. How odd I never saw this coming…And so it began.**

_**Concupiscent**_

_con·cu·pis·cent_

_ kŏn-kyōō'pĭ-s__ə__ns [kon-kyoo-pi-suhnt]_

_-adjective_

_1. lustful or sensual._

_2. eagerly desirous._

_Isabella's P.O.V.- Sometime in Spring, 1879_

There had to be some magic word when she acted like this.

"Alice! Wake the Hell up!" Alice growled at me again and started to advance. "Alice! No, no, no! Back up! No! No—n--!" Alice backed me in to a tree. Alice's lips covered mine again and I wriggled around to try to break free. Alice's hands once again cupped my ass cheeks and she began to grind on my leg. It felt so good—no!

"Get the fuck o—" I budged and bucked and nearly knocked over the tree but it seemed as if Alice was overpowering me. Her tongue prodded at mine viscously and her hands were slowly intoxicating me. Dammit…

Another grand howl echoed atop the trees and it was significantly closer than the last. Alice then moved away from me hissing violently. The smell was just awful and I believed maybe that was the reason why Alice had finally reacted to my pleas. The howl sounded yet again. Alice twisted her head from side to side nervously.

I could have never reacted even if I saw it.

A hairy paw-like object threatened to tear me apart at one moment then a flash of Alice engulfed me in another.

And there it was…whatever it was it smelled awful though. It was covered in matted fur from head to clawed toe, and it looked like a regular wolf; minus the fact it was about twice as big. It roared at me with its legs rooted to the ground and spread apart. From the shudder that followed his body, I could tell by the swinging excess parts this was a male.

He snarled at Alice and Alice, now transitioned to a crouching position, hissed in return. It was like a mini showdown.

Who would move first…

Who?

With a speed unmatched, Alice threw the first blow. A tiny but oddly powerful fist clobbered the wolf on the nose. He yelped and retracted only to turn tail and howl as he ran. Alice flinched. Without warning, I felt my feet leave the ground.

Oh hell.

_Alice's P.O.V.- The 11__th__ May, 1879_

Bella is in danger. She can't be in danger.

I had to grab her. _They _were coming. I did not know what _they _were but _they _were bad and very bad. They meant to harm Bella. And I would be damned to the lowest pits of Hell before they laid finger or any such body part on Bella. Not my Bella.

I had to run. Run far. So far.

I could hear them. The howls were not far behind and if I went any slower, we would be captured. And Bella could not be captured.

Those wolves; werewolves were too close. One of them was lingering to close to Bella and they were threatening her. If they so much as touched her…

One werewolf jumped at me as I ran. He nearly blindsided me to the left. Luckily Bella was alert and warned me of his attack. He barely missed me as I made a blind leap to safety in which was in a large tree. My footing wasn't lost as I landed, but already another wolf was planning to cut me off up ahead. I had already seen it. I hopped yet again into a tree's branch. Right before it could break from our weight, I jumped to the next one.

I kept on with the pattern, but another wolf was directly behind me, instead climbing. The only way I could see a way out was a desperate attempt at a leap. At the last branch nearing the top of the tree I bounced and shifted my weight so that I was extended like a cat. Bella was latched on to me like she depended on it so I preceded and cleared the jump.

The ground was approaching fast and I had to ready myself for the drop. I landed smoothly enough, but suddenly, just mere seconds of landing, I felt Bella shift off my back. I whipped around to see a monster touching Bella; she was wriggling in his arms. _My Bella._

I could not describe the rage. In fact, I was blinded. Just angry.

Primal.

Bella.

_Isabella's P.O.V.- Sometime in Spring, 1879_

He had me. I couldn't even break out. But as soon as he had me, he didn't.

Just like that.

Again the wolf's nose was mashed in, but beyond that Alice served a powerful uppercut to his jaw. The wolf shook in pain, but extended another paw attempting to catch Alice in the leg. Alice side stepped the lazy attack and clawed at his eyes. The wolf again whimpered and managed to knock Alice to the side. Alice took the opportunity to leap onto the wolf's back. She latched her tiny legs on the wolf's neck and her arms under his jaw and squeezed. The wolf's shook and made somewhat of a squawking noise.

From there he sputtered and hacked in attempt to receive air. Alice looked as if she should have been knocked off from the grand quake his body made, but Alice looked like she would introduce him to the devil. He slowed as his movements became sluggish. He let out one last pitiful yelp before his chest stilled completely. Alice's chest was heaving, but her head perked up at an onslaught of howls.

Alice was at my side at once and pressed me into a tree. Quickly she took her nails and dug them into the tree. She began to carve out a hole about the shape of a body.

My body, I mean.

She stuffed me in quickly and turned back to the approaching pack. Alice growled from the deep confines of her chest.

At once the pack moved in for the kill. Alice evaded snapping jaws and outstretched paws with quick sidesteps and slides. She even managed to strike a hit on some of the wolves with her own feral nails. Some of the smaller wolves were taken out easily with broken jaws by Alice's quick maneuvering. Although the more experienced ones were a bit more to handle especially in numbers.

The other wolves had just run off when the largest one, and obviously the leader, stepped forward. He gave Alice no time to relax her high speed body, but instead spread one vicious paw to swipe Alice hard on her shoulder. Alice stumbled and I could see clearly the swipe and blood.

Blood--?

Alice barely had time to move from his jaws snapping down on her. Her left hand nursed her right shoulder and she growled. His jaws made to come down on her again, but Alice grabbed his mouth and spread it open, preventing him from closing it. Alice was struggling to keep the jaws from closing. With all her struggle, her blood scent washed over me.

That was _my _Alice's blood on him.

_Mine._

My mind felt as if it were releasing an wave of despair and red-hot anger and it was targeted at the wolf. The wolf stumbled back, and that was his fatal flaw. Alice deftly maneuvered the jaws in opposite directions of each other and snapped the heathen's neck.

Alice's hands flew up to her head after the action was done. She whimpered, and my head was throbbing painfully from the steady feeling I was releasing something that was harmful. I closed my eyes and focused on relieving my head. Surely enough, my mind felt as it were closing off again and Alice seemed somewhat rational.

Or rather more rational than a blood frenzy.

She swooped me up into her little arms and sprinted away from the scene of the dead wolf. I swear everything was passing so fast that even I couldn't keep up with the scenery. As far as I could see from my bridal style carrying, we had entered a well lit cave.

Alice released me without any indication and I plopped onto the floor. I finally found the source to be Alice hunched over a fire shivering and growling quietly to herself. I wasn't far from her, though I was apprehensive given her weird ass behavior before that.

"Erm, Alice?" Alice growled at me, yet she didn't turn to face me. She mumbled something severely incoherent. "Alice? Are you…alright?" She seemed to shuffle her feet around and growl again. Finally after a small, pressing silence, Alice spoke.

"I—I cannot control, my urges. It is not—it is not right. I do not want to hurt you." It all barely was above a strained whisper, but I wasn't afraid of her in the slightest.

"Alice, come on. You're not gonna hurt me." Alice franticly shook her head in the negative.

"No."

"Alice—"

"No!" She yelled and wrapped herself tighter against her knees. She was shaking slightly, and I walked toward her front. When I arrived, I saw her obsidian eyes glaring up at me. Some type of sick excitement built within me as I gazed at her intimidating state. As soon as I thought that, Alice was in front of me.

"Bella, I want to touch you so bad." I shuddered as she said that and stepped back unconsciously. She moaned through lidded eyes, and slipped her hand in her pants. I was well aware of her hunting scent filling my senses, but I did my best to be above its arousing affects.

"I am so moist for you Bella." She began to lightly buck against her own hand doing wonders in her private area. Her back was arched, and her free-hand was squeezing and pinching her breast. I gasped, but only received more of the deadly air that was encasing me. "Please. Take me." I was so tempted, and just as I almost gave in, I was squished against the cave wall. I hissed when her tough nails gripped at the back of my thighs.

"I cannot wait anymore." Her teeth scraped mercilessly at my neck and her pink tongue peeked out between her teeth and sooth the minimal irritation I felt from her fangs. My breath hitched and I searched for anyway out. I felt her shove two grimy fingers into my wanting sex.

"Alice!" I panted. She pumped in slowly, but with immense strength. My thighs were trembling dangerously and begging for her to please me. "Alice, please!" Her thumb found its way onto the circle of nerves at the top of my sex, and she rotated it slowly in time with her fingers. I craved for more and pumped my hips into her fingers.

Eventually, I tired of her slow ass pace and pulled her heaving body closer to me and begged her to go faster. She obliged and thrust harder and faster. Moans and screams I've never heard before echoed my lips and into Alice's hungry ears as she pushed me faster and faster against the wall.

I felt my walls quaking for a release and I groaned and whispered harshly in Alice's ear.

"More Alice. I need more." Alice curved her fingers upwards and instantly, I felt an orgasm sweep my mind clear. I felt my being vibrate before going blank. My senses had knocked out and I was utterly blind to Alice's presence.

"Bella." One by one my senses came back starting with Alice calling my name. When I could finally see her properly, she grinned at me and kissed my surprised lips and sunk to her knees. "I want to taste you." I felt a tentative lick at my intimate part, and I shuddered. Alice chuckled and I could feel the vibration of her laugh on my dripping sex.

She groaned and shoved her face further into my sex. I howled and thrust my hips forward into Alice's open mouth. I could hear and feel Alice's hungry pants and licks at my throbbing core, and I moaned and begged for more. Alice curved her surprisingly agile tongue and lapped up the juices she found there.

I bared my teeth and cried for Alice to eat more. She pushed her same two fingers in my sex and vigorously filled my core. I hissed and bucked onto Alice's swirling tongue,

I released completely, and all my senses knocked out. I was blind, deaf, numb, mute, unable to smell, or taste. I was in my own world and Alice was nowhere to me.

God.

That was heavenly.

That was great.

That was Alice.

_-t-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-_

**A/N: Guess what? I'm engaged.**


End file.
